


Not Alone

by TRINITY_Stngrd



Series: The Lost and Found [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Abuse, Sexual implications, alternating POV's, more relationship tags to come, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRINITY_Stngrd/pseuds/TRINITY_Stngrd
Summary: When Carlos tries to escape to Auradon with the others, his mother stops him. With the promise of his friends coming back for him, he tries to survive on the isle, but with his mother's anger, and the growing gang activity around the Isle, Carlos quickly has to find some way to survive. A certain blue-haired pirate might have an answer





	1. Carlos

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first dip into writing for the Descendants fandom. Not entirely sure how i feel about it, so i would appreciate some feedback on it! If you guys want to see more or have some suggestions, PLEASE feel free to leave a comment! I'd really appreciate it! Enjoy!

Carlos could feel tears welling up in his eyes as his mother raged at him, pissed at some slight Maleficent had uttered against her. His cheek still burned from the residual hurt of the belt coiled in Cruella’s fist. She’d kept him locked in a closet while Mal, Jay, and Evie were sent off to Auradon, but they promised to send a car back for them and appeal to the King. They swore they would, so he could deal with a little hurt.

“Get out of your head, boy,” Cruella snapped before sneering down at the white-haired boy. “Coat off. Now.”

Carlos took a deep breath and shrugged off the warn leather Evie had made for him earlier that year. “Face my furs.” She snapped, pushing him towards the open closet door until his hands were braced against the frame, grimacing at the bear traps glinting in the light. Cruella whispered in his ear, “Try not to fall.” 

Carlos tried not to scream as the belt rained down, tearing through his light shirt, in an onslaught of sharp, cracking strikes. Carlos worked to keep his tears in, even if he couldn’t silence his screams. He knew she’d forgive the screams, but if he cried… She wouldn’t forgive that. She went at him for a few minutes until her arm got tired before shoving him into the closet and slamming the door behind him. Carlos practically fell in, maneuvering only slightly to avoid the sharp metal teeth that littered the floor.

“Keep your blood off my furs!” Cruella shrieked just a moment before Carlos passed out.

***

“Pup? Pup, wake up!” Carlos eyes shot open at the familiar pain of burning alcohol against his back. He was quick to try and swing around to catch the intruder with his elbow, but a familiar-looking leather glove caught the blow before it could land. Carlos twisted to meet the bright blue eyes of Harry Hook.

“She’ll kill you if you try to steal her furs,” Carlos muttered. “Nothing else in here is worth stealing…”

“Well, I seem to ‘ave me hands on a ravishing piece of treasure, right now,” Harry smirked in his thick Scottish accent. “But if I were you, I’d keep me mouth shut while I clean you up.”

Carlos scowled for a few seconds before shrugging and turning back around, finally realizing Harry had taken him out of his mother’s closet to tend to his wounds, “Why are you helping me, anyway? I thought Uma would have you hunting me down to walk the plank on the Revenge as soon as the other’s crossed the barrier.”

“Nah,” Harry grinned. “Uma actually likes you. Ever since you fixed the picture box at Fish and Chips, the captain’s had a soft spot fer ya.”

“So you’re saying that Uma, Ursala’s daughter, The same girl who nearly ran me through with a sword has a soft spot for me?” Carlos asked before hissing as Harry hit a particularly rough patch of skin.

“To be fair, she was trying to stab Mal, but the little dragon pulled you right into the line of fire,” Harry smirked. “So I’m here to bring you to yer guys’ little hideout so that Uma can invite ya to the crew.”

“What makes you think I want to be a pirate. The others are coming back for me,” Carlos said

Harry snorted out a laugh. “It’s a standing invitation, pup. The Captain’s well aware you’re holdin’ onto some delusion about yer old pals, so she’s willin’ to give you some time to…” Harry waved his hook in the air, trying to come up with the right way to phrase things, “… come to terms with your new situation here on the isle. Shirt off now.”

“What?” Carlos asked, eyes wide as he spun around, flinching as his injuries were jarred by the sudden motion. Harry just raised an unimpressed brow before holding up a roll of clean bandages. How the pirate had managed to get clean medical supplies on the isle was a mystery to Carlos, but the fact that he was willing to use it to help Carlos… that was downright suspicious.

“Trust me, pup. Keeping you alive and away from yer mum is captain’s orders. I’m just tryna take care of ya. Otherwise this clean bandage would be saved for the next time one of the crew steps outta line, and I gotta hook ‘em.”

Carlos eyed him for a few more minutes before shrugging and pulling off what remained of his shirt. He rolled his eyes as Harry let out a low whistle as he let his eyes drag up and down his bare torso. He flinched when Harry leaned in close and snapped his teeth at him.

“Like I said,” he whispered into the boy’s ear, “Ravishing.”

“Just finish, please,” Carlos didn’t want to admit it, but the wounds hurt. He could feel blood dripping down his back, and he was hoping to get it wrapped up so he could rest. Maybe clean his mother furs if he managed to stand up again. Harry just grinned, nipping at the lobe of his ear, earning a small flinch.

“As you command, pup,” Harry whispered before leaning back to unravel some of the gauze. “I’m gonna wipe off some more of this blood before I put this on. It’ll be cold.”

Carlos just nodded, loosing a breath as he felt a wet rag against his skin. He cried out as Harry rubbed it down his skin. The pirate didn’t apologize, but he did squeeze the younger boy’s shoulder in comfort as he finished. When the gauze was wrapped around his torso, Harry sat back, letting Carlos shuffle back to sit beside him against the wall, breathing heavily at the strain.

Harry loosely wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him slightly closer, “I know you don’t want to buddy up with the crew so soon after yer mates left, but the Revenge is a safe space in a way yer little establishment isn’t. Yer mum knows where yer old hangout is. The Revenge is off limits to anyone but the Hooks and Uma, though. It’s a space just for crew, but I can get you a spot. You’ll never have to see yer mum again.”

“I can’t just leave… She’d kill me,” Carlos whispered, surprised to find himself actually leaning into the pirate.

“Cruella’s insane, but she’s not the strongest of villains,” Harry shrugged. “She wouldn’t risk crossing Ursala by goin’ to the docks.”

“She wouldn’t but Maleficent? Grimhilde? They would,” Carlos insisted.

“Nah. EQ thinks I’m pretty,” Harry grinned, lifting Carlos’s chin to meet his eye. Carlos shuddered at the wicked smirk on his face, “Her and I have an agreement. I take me shirt off and let her ogle for a few minutes a week, and she keeps her lot away from me crew.”

“That’s not okay, Harry,” Carlos muttered.

“Yer too nice to be alone on the Isle, pup,” Harry whispered. “Besides. It’s not like she touches. Just looks.”

“We’re not friends,” Carlos whispered.

“Pup,” Harry deadpanned. “This is the fourth time I’ve snuck in here to patch you up. Yer practically crew already. Besides. The Isle doesn’t do friends.”

“Yeah, can’t disagree with you there,” Carlos shrugged.

“Good,” Harry stood suddenly, leaning down to pick Carlos up in a bridal carry. “Now I’m gonna take you to yer little hide out and stay with ya until yer bandages don’t need my attention. And hopefully by then, yer ready to be a part of Uma’s crew.”

“I can walk,” Carlos insisted. Harry just deadpanned him, and he shrugged, grabbing Harry’s hook to help free up his hands.

“You take good care of that while I get us to yer little warehouse,” Harry warned.

Carlos just smirked, pricking his finger on the point before looking up at Harry, “I will. Promise.”


	2. Harry Hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter! i'm trying to get a decent amount put up before I have to go back to school, so I apologize for any mistakes! please let me know if you guys like it and want to see more! I thrive on validation XD. Enjoy!

The pup healed pretty quickly, if Harry did say so himself. It was impressive. Or concerning, depending on how it’s looked at. Then again, most kids jumped back quick on the isle. He doubted those Auradonian twats could say the same.

“Hey, Harry?” Carlos asked, drawing Harry’s attention from where he was scraping the red “X” off Uma’s face. The little Dragon owed his captain an apology, and next he saw her, he swore he’d get it.

“’sup, Pup?” Harry hopped down from the ladder, sauntering over to plop down beside the white-haired boy. “Finally ready to give me a reward for me hard work?”

Carlos chuckled and shoved Harry as he leaned in for a kiss, “I might have if you didn’t flirt with every girl you met.”

“Don’t leave out the lads, though,” Harry grinned. At Carlos’s confused look, he grinned, “Parts don’t matter much to me, pup. Anyone in me bed is a treasure.”

Carlos blushed but didn’t quite respond to that, instead asking, “Why’ve you been so nice to me? I mean, I know you’ve helped me out before, but—”

“Captains orders, pup,” Harry clicked his teeth, imitating a dog’s bite. He did that a lot around Carlos. “I tormented ye when Uma asked. Now, she said I don’ have to bug ye anymore, so I decided, ye’d be good crew, if a wee bit smarter than the rest.”

“’wee bit’ is kind of an understatement. Your crew needs someone with a little more brain power other than you and Uma,” Carlos chuckled.

“Is that an offer?” Harry asked, sitting up straighter and leaning in with intrigue. “Cause I’ve got to say, pup, the little security system you set up here could keep ye safe until yer li’l crew come back for ye.”

“It’s been a week, Hook. I’m starting to doubt they’re coming,” Carlos sighed.

“Word on the street is that they’re bringing down the barrier at the coronation tomorrow. Could be then, right?”

“I won’t hold my breath,” Carlos said bitterly, but Harry could see the hope in his eyes. He hadn’t given up on them yet. He’d have to leave to tell the captain to give him some more time.

“Well, I should go get us some food,” Harry said, hopping off the couch before leaning down to press a wet kiss to the pup’s cheek. Carlos grimaced at the saliva left after Harry pulled away but he smiled at him before he turned to head down the stairs. Harry locked back up before heading towards the market. Gil was supposed to be there, having collected the protection money now that the Core Four, as they were called, left their part of the isle ripe for the picking.

“Harry!” the man waved with a wide grin. Maybe Harry should start calling him ‘pup.’ Seemed accurate enough. He waved back with his hook and walked over.

“Gil, my boy. How was the haul?” Harry asked with a smile.

“Mal got a lot of money. I couldn’t bring myself to take from Dizzy, though,” Gil frowned at that one, “She gave me a haircut though! I considered it payment at least… she’s really nice.”

“Why don’t you let me collect from Dizzy from now on, mate,” Harry said with a sigh. Why Uma trusted Gil to collect money was beyond him, but he couldn’t say so in the open. Only behind closed doors, and even that was risky if Uma would try to cut him.

“That’s probably for the best. I like my hair long, and she wanted to cut it short,” Gil said. “We decided to go with just a trim.”

“You’d look quite fetchin’ with short hair, I think,” Harry grinned, eyes widening as he leant closer to Gil. “Although the long hair… I do love somethin’ to tug.”

“Shut up,” Gil belted out a laugh and shoved Harry away. The pirate swayed a few steps before hopping back to his mate’s side. Gill grinned at him as they entered the market, “So how’s Carlos? He seemed like a nice kid. I think that’s why Mal always sent him to do the dangerous things. I don’t think she liked how nice he was.”

“She sent him ‘cause he’s quick and quiet,” Harry replied. “But ‘e’s fine. Funny li’l pup, to be honest. Did you know he actually curls ‘is hair? The white is actually straight? Isn’t that somethin’? He hasn’t curled it since we got back from ‘is mum’s, though.”

“Speak of the De Vil,” Gill frowned, nodding his head towards Cruella who was screaming at one of the vendors. “Uma has Jonas sneaking in and doing his chores. Apparently bringing Carlos under Uma’s protection isn’t a debate on the ship anymore.”

“Uma ordered it,” Harry said. “It was never a debate.”

“Not to the Captain or First mate, but the rest of the crew was talking. Most of them weren’t for it until Jonas came back and showed them the Chores list. Did you know her closet has bear traps in it? Jonas almost lost a leg! And there’s a mattress in there, but that can’t be—”

“Where the pup slept?” Harry asked. “It was. I had to pull ‘im outta there the other night.”

“Fuck,” Gil gasped. “who else know how bad it is?”

“I ‘magine the li’l dragon an’ her crew know the situation,” Harry drawled. “Uma too, but that’s ‘cause she tried to intimidate the pup one time in ‘is sleep but couldn’t get to him in the closet.”

“How, again, is Maleficent the greatest evil?” Gil asked as Harry approached the bread stand manned by one of the townsfolk’s who turned their back on the King.

“Two loafs, please,” Harry grinned. “And a beautiful smile for a little extra.”

The woman blushed at him, wrapping the bread in a basket, “Harry Hook, I’m twice your age.”

“Which means you ‘ave twice the experience of the other lasses around,” Harry winked, taking the bread as she rolled her eyes.

“You know, when you finally actually get a partner, you’re gonna have to stop flirting with everyone,” Gil laughed.

“Partner’s are for Auradonians,” Harry pointed out. “’sides. I only flirt with rare beauties, people who give me discounts, or people don’t hate.”

“So I’m ‘people you don’t hate’? That’s some high praise,” Gil let out a low whistle as Harry meandered through the marketplace, picking up some fruits on the way. He even managed to find a red apple. A rarity this side of the isle. He noticed one of the Evil Queen’s goons glaring at him as he smirked, tossing the apple into the air and catching it with his hook, puncturing the surprisingly ripe fruit and taking a bite before his continued on his way.

“Why do you have to tease them like that?” Gil asked. “They’re just trying to survive.”

“Isle life is survival of the fittest, mate. I’m just remindin’ them that they’re not the fittest,” Harry chuckled.

“Where’s my Carlos?!” Harry turned at the ungodly shriek. He found Cruella raging at one of her cronies. “I know he’s been home, doing his chores, but my bunions need attending! I need to see him!”

“The sooner Carlos accepts Uma’s protection, the better,” Gil whispered. “Preferably before she decides to involve Maleficent and the others.”

“The pup is pretty,” Harry sighed. “I might be able to get him some protection from Grimhilde until he accepts Uma’s offer.”

“You don’t belong on this Isle,” Gil said with a dopey grin.

“I fit in better here than you do,” Harry responded. “Speakin’ of, I need you to look after the pup tomorrow while I go pose for the Queen.”

“She call on you?” Gil asked, brow furrowed in worry.

“Fret not, little duckling,” Harry grinned wickedly. “Grimhilde only looks. No touchy-touchy from the Evil Queen.”

“’M not a duckling,” Gil pouts. Harry laughs at his crewmate’s antics before hopping over to the Dr. Facilier’s daughter’s cart where she charged for readings. Don’t ask him how the cards still worked on the Isle. Actually, don’t ask anyone. The magic is apparently even beyond Maleficent’s understanding.

“Celia, my sweet darlin’,” Harry grins as he sits across from her, shoving some man out of the way. He looked about ready to shove at Harry, when Gil’s imposing shadow fell over him. The man was smart enough not to stick around after that.

“Quit flirting, Hook. I’m way younger than you,” Celia rolled her eyes. “Your lucky he paid already.”

“Oh, so does that mean I get ‘is reading, little flower?” Harry asked, pulling a stool out from under someone and gesturing for Gil to sit.

Celia rolled her eyes and spread out her cards. Harry flit his fingers over the cards, about to grab one when Celia snatched his wrist. Harry looked up, eyes wide with excitement. So Facilier’s flower had some fight. This was getting interesting.

“Payment first,” She said, a soft smirk lightening her features.

“Howsabout you give Gil, Uma, and I a free reading whenever we want, and yer done payin’ protection money?” Harry offered. Celia matched his grin with one of her own and released her hand.

“I thought tarot cards made you pick 3 cards?” Gil asked.

Celia gave him a fond shake of the head, “Most people only really care about the future these days. Grab one that you feel a connection to.”

“Like a buzzing or something?” Gil asks, hand hovering over a card while Harry had already snatched one up, admiring frowning at the picture. He handed it to Celia who took both his and Gil and laid them next to each other.

“Harry, you’re… you’re going to face an extreme danger, and judging by the fact that your last name is Hook and your image is fighting off a crocodile, I’m going to say it’s going to be one not easily overcome,” she furrowed her brow before pointing to something, “But there seems to be a shadow in between the two of you. Shadows mean a lot of things in Voodoo. It could be that there’s something protecting you from this fate, or it could mean your fate hasn’t been sealed, or…”

“Could mean I die,” Harry nodded, suddenly not feeling as Giddy as he had. He felt even worse as Celia nodded.

“Gil, however… I see you surrounded by… companions. People who will lay their life on the line for you, and people you will sacrifice yourself for as well. I even see something resembling a hook surrounding the symbols of your companions… I don’t think the shadow in Harry’s shadow was an indicator of death, but I’m not sure,” Celia shrugged. “Sorry the reading wasn’t more helpful.

“’S alright, Li’l flower,” Harry smirked. “Death ain’t too frightenin to a Hook.”

“It could be a protector,” Celia shrugged. Harry nodded and stood.

“Well, I’m off to go deal with me pup. I’ll see you lot later. Gil, don’ ferget yer on pup duty tomorrow,” Harry and turned on heel, basket full of fruits and bread. When he was far enough away, he let his eyes shadow over and settle into a glare that forced everyone into a wide birth. Without looking, he tossed a rock at Carlos’s sign. He’d have to tell Uma about the fortune soon, but for now, he was content following his captain’s orders. The pup might just have to make his decision sooner than later, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of an Evie POV next, or maybe I'll do an Isle POV for the coronation and Evie right after, not sure yet, so if you have an opinion on that, don't hold it back XD


	3. Evie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one's a bit shorter since i'm not all that sure how i feel about writing from Auradon's perspective. Please let me know what you guys think! if i should just stick to the Isle kids or branch out every so often! Enjoy!

Evie looked at Mal with an unreadable expression. They’d just gotten back from the coronation after choosing good, and now they sat in Jay’s room with Ben. Mal shot Evie a glare, but Ben caught on to it. None of them wanted to tempt fate by asking what came next. Especially Evie, but something was nagging at her. She didn’t think Mal or Jay even remembered, honestly.

“Evie, what’s wrong?” Ben asked, easing himself away from Mal’s side and leaning closer to her, grasping her hand. It was then that she felt a wetness near her eye. She hadn’t even realized it, and it seemed to shock Mal who clearly hadn’t been thinking the same thing she had.

“It’s just…” Evie hesitated before meeting Mal’s eye, “What about Carlos?”

“Fuck,” Jay gasped. It seemed she had been the only one to remember their promise. Their oath to come back for him.

“Wait, Who’s Carlos?” Ben asked, looking between Evie and Jay. “Carlos De Vil? I thought he rejected our offer.”

“No,” Mal whispered, eyes suddenly shining green. “No, he tried to come, but his mother… Cruella is something else. Even my mother doesn’t step on her toes. She’s insane.”

“Well, I’ll get him off then,” Ben said suddenly. “I’ll go personally. Ensure his safety.”

“It’s not that simple,” Evie said. “We chose to be good. We made a decision, but Carlos… He’s afraid. He’s the only genuinely good person other than maybe Gil that I ever knew on the Isle, but he’s been… conditioned by Cruella. He’d never choose this. Not on his own.”

“But Cruella can’t touch him here. I can’t, in good conscience, leave him there if he’s being mistreated,” Ben insisted. “I’ll make arrangements.”

“Ben, you don’t understand,” Jay whispered. “When we made that choice, Carlos only heard that we betrayed the isle. That makes him a prime target for anyone pissed off that we didn’t get them off that rock. He won’t forgive us for that.”

“And besides that… even if Cruella won’t be able to reach him here, he won’t trust that. He won’t trust you or your very dog-like father not to send him back without a second thought,” Mal growled, standing suddenly, fists clenched. “Fuck, I should’ve remembered him.”

“Ben,” Evie said, gaining the King’s full attention, “The next group of VK’s has to include him. It just has to.”

“Why can’t I just go get him—”

“Because he won’t choose good,” Jay shouted, earning a surprised look from Evie. “Doesn’t matter if with he’s with another group or not. He just… he won’t choose to be good.”

“Jay, you don’t know—” Mal started

“No, I do,” Jay growled. “He’s scared of Cruella. He’ll try to bring down the barrier, and you know that. And even if he does choose to be a real Auradonian, another plot like the one we had… the Council will shut down your program, Ben. I hate to say it, but if you want to bring as many kids over as possible, you can’t bring him.”

“I think you should leave that up to me, Jay,” Ben said, eyes suddenly dark. The young king stood softly, shrugging off Mal’s grip and stormed out.

Evie looked at her friends scared faces before speaking, “We should just let him bring Carlos back.”

“And if the next group of kids sways him to the other side? They’ll send us all back! And I can’t—” He stopped suddenly, sucking in a sharp breath. “I just can’t go back, okay? Dad… he wasn’t exactly good at the whole parenting thing.”

“I get that you’re scared, but we can’t just leave him there,” Evie insisted, straightening her skirt. “Besides. It’s out of our hands now, isn’t it?”

She met Jay’s wide eyes as he realized the same thing. Ben would do what he wanted, and Ben was a good guy. Hell, this was the whole reason he started this program to get kids off the isle. If he found out about how bad Carlos’s home life really was, he’d get him off that isle.

“No,” Evie jumped at Mal’s sudden interrupting of her thoughts. She looked over to where her best friend was running a hand over her mother’s spell book. “It’s not out of our hands.”

“Mal, you can’t possibly be thinking about spelling him,” Evie whispered. This was wrong, they needed to go back for their friend.

“Not just him,” Jay whispered softly. 

It took a moment for her to understand what he meant, but when he did, her eyes grew wide with hurt and betrayal, “You want to spell me too, then?”

“We can’t go back, E,” Mal whispered.

“You don’t even know if that would happen.”

“You don’t know if it wouldn’t,” was Jay’s reply.

“This is wrong. This goes against everything we just promised each other,” Evie whispered, standing up. “But if you’re going to spell us… you’re not doing it in front of me.”

“E!” Mal called out to her as she stormed out. The blue haired woman fumed as she stormed out, running face first into Ben’s chest.

Her eyes widened, but before she could get a word out edge wise, his hand covered her mouth, and he pulled her away, shoving her into his room down the hall. At Evie’s quirked brow, the king finally spoke, “I wanted to know what Mal was going to do.”

“You know you can always go to the enchanted lake,” Evie offered helplessly. “She’s just scared.”

“I understand why she’s doing it,” Ben smiled sadly. “I just wish she could trust me. I know trust is hard for you guys, but I wish she would just trust me.”

“And you were eavesdropping because you trust her, right?”

“Touché,” Ben chuckled softly, leaning back in his bead while Evie settled onto his computer chair.

“So why’d you really bring me in here?” Evie asked. “I’m sure you don’t want to talk about your girlfriend, and I certainly don’t at the moment. So what’s wrong?”

“I guess I just don’t want to be spelled alone,” Ben shrugged, a sad smile shining down at her. Evie shrugged and smiled.

“Yeah,” She said. “Maybe that’s for the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was kind of OOC, but i thought that it might be kind of accurate for Mal and Jay to have more fear about possibly being sent back than Evie, and since Mal is so headstrong, it made sense to me that she'd do something this stupid. I also wanted to include a more realistic reason for Ben completely forgetting everything he wanted to do like he did right before D2. Idk, though, so please let me know what you guys think!


	4. Carlos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! school started up again, and I'm very tired all the time, so I'm sorry for the lack of updating. please go ahead and leave a comment if you guys want. enjoy!

They abandoned him. Carlos didn’t think they would. He didn’t even think that they could, but now he was here, crying into one of the throw pillows E had stitched together. He was tired and alone, but still, he couldn’t sleep. He didn’t know what to do.

“Are you done sulking yet?” Carlos jumped up, knife raised and eyes wiped dry at the sudden sound of an intruder. He was surprised to meet the eye of a blue-haired pirate. “Well? Harry’s starting to get worried.”

Carlos just breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his arm and knife, “He has a key,” his voice was a little terse, but to be fair, up until Mal and the others abandoned him, they weren’t exactly friends. Sure, he’d do the odd job for the pirate crew, but for the most part, they were on opposing sides of pretty much everything.

“That’s what I told him. Unfortunately, it’s been a week since the coronation, and every day that you don’t come to the ship looking for protection, Harry get’s a little more aggressive training the rest of the crew. So I’m here to find out what’s taken you so long.”

“Wallowing in my own self-pity mostly,” Carlos muttered to himself, but Uma caught it.

“Yeah, I figured as much. And if it were just Harry, that might be enough. Unfortunately, you’ve got Gil worried as well, and that just won’t fly with me,” Carlos tensed as Uma’s hand wrapped around the hilt of her blade. Carlos’s fingers tightened around the handle of his knife. “Relax, De Vil. I’m not here to fight. I need you in the crew. If only to satisfy the crew I actually need.”

“I’d be useful,” carlos’s eyes narrow.

“I’m aware. But your taking too long,” Uma sighed. “So I gave the combination to this place to Harriet and the Gastons. I sincerely doubt you want to stick around.”

“I’m petrified,” Carlos deadpans, sliding a panel off the wall and typing in a new passcode.

“Clever,” Uma chuckled. “Still, I wouldn’t count out Harriet’s ingenuity.”

“Fine. Lead the way.”

Uma eyes him a moment. “No. You lead the way. I need to make sure you’re good enough to get out of here and to the Lost Revenge with the two biggest gangs other than mine looking for you.”

“I’m not worried,” Carlos said, flipping a switch that dropped a ladder leading to the roof. “Just try to keep up.”

“Like you could lose me,” As it turned out, he totally could, and he did. Carlos scurried across rooftops, jumping through the occasional window when he spotted the Gastons, shoving kids out of their paths. Harriet must have been searching elsewhere. Carlos smiled as they passed him, glad to have some kind of joy after the shitty week he’s had. He even managed a chuckle as he passed the Fish shop, heading towards the docks. He stuck to the shadows though, knowing he was pretty far from his safe house. He didn’t want to get caught out here alone. Especially not by Harriet.

“Oi, Pup!” Carlos jumped as Harry caught sight off him, quickly walking over and linking their arms. “Uma’s been wonderin’ were ye been!”

“Wait, she’s here?!” Carlos explained. “How the fuck did she—”

“Since when did you get yerself a potty mouth?” Harry asked with a smirk, “Careful not to use that kinda language around Gil. ‘E’s a brute, but an innocent one.”

“He threw a rock at my head.”

“And danced with ye at one of mal’s parties from what I heard,” Harry grinned, winking at him. “Well, danced is a strong werd.”

“He grinded on me to piss Jay off. I hardly think that counts as suggestive,” Carlos scoffed. “He stole my wallet.”

“Yer decoy wallet,” Harry chided, dragging the boy towards the docs. “Honestly, yer the only pup I know who keeps two on ‘im.”

“Guess I’m just smarter than the average pirate,” Carlos smiles. Harry just shook his chin and led him towards the boat where Uma stood smirking beside Gil who had a wide smile.

“Carlos! Hey, buddy!” Gil said and made to approach them when Uma grabbed his arm.

“What took you so long, De Vil?” Uma asked.

“Spent a little time searching for you when I thought I passed you,” Carlos said.

“Good first instinct. Loyalty to your captain is hard to teach. Although, I’m sure you’re used to it, following Mal around like a little puppy,” Uma smirked. “I like you. Harry, you have a new cabinmate.”

“Right this way, pup,” Harry grinned catching Carlos’s jacket with his hook. “Welcome to the Lost Revenge!


	5. Carlos De Vil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys! i've been super busy between school and some one-shots and another fic. life is testing me XD. please go ahead and leave a comment with any questions, suggestions, or general comments! enjoy!

“She’s back,” Carlos’s head shot up at the runner from his old territory. “Harry saw her in Dizzy’s shop apparently. He was heading this way to brief you when Harriet attacked him, so he sent me ahead to let you know.”

“I want to know where she’s hiding,” Uma said. Clearly Harry’s message was meant for her, but Carlos was the first to his feet.

“I know where,” He growled, already fingering the daggers on his hips.

Before the white-haired pirate could take get to the door, though, Uma gripped his arm to stop him, “As much as I would love to see what you plan to do with those, we’ve got to play it smart, ‘los. We want off this isle, we need to play it cool. Can I trust you to do that?”

“I haven’t disobeyed an order yet,” Carlos responded. It wasn’t really an answer.

“Your old friends never visited the isle before,” Uma quirked a brow.

“I’ll do what you ask, Uma. Just don’t keep me in the dark on this one,” Carlos sighed and extended his palm. How Uma loved her deals

“Agreed,” Uma reached out and clapped his hand, shaking once. Before eyeing him. “Good. Your first order is to take your knives and put them in your boots. Hand the rest of your weapons over.”

“Other weapons?” Carlos asked, already moving his knives to his ankle sheathes and taking off the sheaths on his waist.

“The other weapons,” Uma quirked a brow and pulled a table closer. Carlos rolled his eyes and pulled out the longer hunting knives under his jacket on his back before throwing them onto the table. Uma smirked and made a “gimme” gesture. Carlos huffed and puled out three knives from his right sleeve and four from his left. Before moving to leave. Uma grabbed his wrist

“All of them, Carlos,” She said, pulling him closer and reaching her hand down the front of his pants. A few other pirates whistled before cringing as Uma pulled out the collapsible stick Carlos had made. Before smirking at him, “Nice hiding place, but no one has that kind of bulge besides Harry.”

“Can’t blame a guy for trying, right?” Carlos sighed and moved to leave, probably help Harry. Uma didn’t let go of his wrist.

“Wherever you plan on going, don’t,” She said. “You’re going to go to your old hideout and wait for that purple-headed freak to come knocking. Then you’re going to report back to me everything you learn about what she’s doing here and how long she plans to be back. Send Beelzebub with a note on his collar. He’s still at your place, right?”

“He’s never far from me. I’ll let you know when I have any information, captain,” Carlos said.

“Be careful, ‘los,” Uma said finally releasing his wrist. Carlos just nodded and left, catching a glimpse of a black coat of fur scurrying out of a hole in one of the walls. His cat really was always nearby. He made it to his old haunt within twenty minutes. The climb to the top was rather easy, but he seemed a little miffed to find it lived-in. he’d cleaned it the last time he was there a few days earlier. Well, Uma did say Mal would probably be hiding out here. After all, he was sure her mom’s place had been picked over for everything they owned. This was probably the only place she had left. He wanted to find her and tell her that his space wasn’t hers. That it was his since the day they’d left him. But Captain’s orders.

“Carlos?” He tensed at the familiar voice and turned to find Mal, hair purple again, holding a can of spray paint. “Carlos.”

“Mal,” He greeted and tried to force himself to smile but couldn’t even bring himself to lift the corner of a lip. He wished with everything he had that Harry was here.

“How’s Cruella?” Mal asked, and Carlos flinched. “Sorry, I-I forgot.”

“I noticed,” was all Carlos said. “Why are you here?”

“I couldn’t cut it with the Auradonian’s. Just not who I am,” Mal sighed. “I’m here for good.”

“You know you’re a traitor here, right?” Carlos asked before slipping more into his old personality. “A-and I don’t have enough street cred to protect you.”

Mal smiled, “I don’t need your protection, C. But I promise to protect you. Maybe make up for leaving you. I’m sorry for that.”

“It’s okay, Mal. I’m sure Auradon was really awesome, right?”

“It was for a while,” Mal smiled. “I thought you’d be more mad?”

“Not really? I was at first, sure, but I kind of just ended up missing you guys a lot!” Carlos smiled brightly, though he’s sure it didn’t meet his eyes.

They sat in silence for a while, neither sure where to go when Mal finally spoke, “So I hear Shrimpy is running our old turf. What part of the Isle do you hold?”

Carlos bit back a retort defending his Captain and smiled, “I hide mostly. Don’t hold anything other than Hell Hall. The Gaston’s and Cruella keep me pretty busy.”

That part wasn’t a lie. Cruella had become more and more violent after the others failed to break the barrier, and Carlos couldn’t hide from her forever despite the crew’s best efforts. Mal didn’t ask for that information, though, and Carlos didn’t offer it. Mal spoke, “I ran into Harry Hook today. That guy is honestly creepy.”

“Better than Harriet or CJ,” Carlos shrugged, not able to stop himself from defending his best friend.

“I’m not going to disagree with that,” Mal shrugged. “Still, any person in Shrimpy’s little gang aren’t welcome here.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Carlos laughed at the irony. Not that she needed to know that. Carlos stood from the bed he’d been using and walked over to the window, popping it open and using the sill to write down a note and stick it in Beelzebub’s collar when he slunk under the opening for a moment while Mal was distracted, adding to her Auradon logo.

“Who scraped the red X off of Uma?” Mal asked.

“Gil,” Carlos said. “I negotiated with him to get his brother’s off my back. He got a decent lay and to scrape some paint off the wall. I haven’t dealt with either of the Gaston’s in months I call it a win.”

Mal always had a soft sport for kids who traded sex. Carlos has never been one of the kids here who’s had to, but she didn’t need to know that either. The way her eyes softened at his words told him it worked.

Carlos blanched when he saw a tear slip down her cheek, though. Mal never cried. At least not on the isle, “I-I never should have left you here. We never should have.”

“Water under the bridge,” Carlos said. Water under the fucking bridge


	6. Carlos de Vil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah! here's another piece. i've been struggling through school work lately, so sorry it took so long! please leave a comment! Enjoy!

Carlos hid behind a dumpster as the Gastons were tearing down the street. He wanted his weapons so badly, but all he had were the knives in his boots, and this close to his old hideout, he didn’t want to risk pulling them out and Mal seeing. He jumped when a warm hand wrapped around his shoulder, using the surprise to grab the arm and twist it behind the offender’s back, slamming the taller man against the wall.

“Ben!” Carlos heard a familiar voice shout and turned to see Evie. Her eyes just glazed over him, not even recognizing him.

“E?” Carlos asked, releasing Ben and smoothing the anger out of his features and back into a timid, scared boy. He’d probably have to pile it on pretty thick to get the others to forget that move. They’d probably chalk it up to Isle instincts though.

“Car—” she whispered before her throat seemed to close up, and she stumbled back. “who are you?”

“Carlos,” Jay whispered. Carlos looked between the two in surprise.

“Who’s Carlos?” the strange man who Carlos guessed was the King asked. Wow. They didn’t even mention him. His eyes went back to Evie who was studying him in confusion. It was as if she didn’t even know him…

Magic. Magic existed off the isle. And if Jay and Mal recognized him… “You spelled her to forget me?”

The guilt on Jay’s face was obvious, “Mal did it, but yeah. We did.”

“Well, there’s an easy fix to that,” Carlos smiled, pulling out a locket Harry had given him filled with the small bit of water from an enchanted lake that had the power to erase any enchantment.

“No!” Jay shouted, jumping at him just as he threw the water at Evie and Ben. Carlos squeaked as Jay fully tackled him while the other two blinked in confusion. It was this commotion that drew the attention of the Gaston’s followed by Harriet and CJ. Oh right. CJ and the Gastons were all screwing. Great.

“You should get the King to the hideout. I stole from Harriet the other week, so I’ll lead them toward Shrimpy’s,” Carlos whispered to Jay, grateful when the older boy and just grabbed both of the confused Auradonians towards their old hide-out.

“Well if it isn’t the little runt,” Gaston Jr. Carlos looked back until the others were out of sight before glaring at the group and remaining silent. Harriet started striding forward, “We’ve been meaning to send Uma a little message. She’s getting a little too close to our territory. Would you like to be that message? I think one of her crew bloodied and beaten would do the job, right?”

Carlos remained unflinching as one of the two swords on her hips left it’s cheek and rested on his cheek. He didn’t move until she let the blade swipe a deep cut into his cheek. She smirked, “You don’t even have those weapons you like to use, do you?”

“Somethin’ botherin you, pup?” Carlos breathed a sigh of relief as Harry came from the shadows with Gil beside him, the former with a sword already pointed at Harriet and the latter cracking his knuckles.

“Just a nobody who doesn’t understand how this part of the Isle works,” Carlos sighed, stepping back behind the two and pulling his knives from his boots. Harriet smirked at all of them, nodding for CJ and her boyfriends to come closer. The alley was too wide for Harriet to properly use even one sword. Harry seemed to see this too as he clutched his hook tighter, bringing it down and away, ready to swing.

“Oh, you wan’ to fight?” Harry asked, grinning madly. As a few other Isle residents came up behind Harry and Gil rocks in their hands and glaring meanly at the other three VK’s. Carlos smirked at Harry’s lost boys and girls.

Harriet just scoffed and turned around, “We’ll see you around, Carlos.”

Carlos waited for them to leave before turning to face his crewmate, “You’ve been following me?”

Harry’s eyes snapped to his cheek before a scowl took over his face, and he grabbed Carlos’s chin, tilting it up to the side, “I’m going to kill ‘er.”

“Harry, it’s a scratch,” Carlos sighed, but Harry just growled, snapping Carlos’s head back to the side.

“You want me to get you two a room?” Gil asks with a light smile before approaching Carlos and batting Harry’s hand away to wipe at the cut with a rag dipped in vodka. Carlos hissed and Harry glared at Gil, but the son of Gaston just waved at a lost boy and got a bandage to apply. The son of Gaston looked down at Carlos before applying the bandage, “It needs stiches.

“Something I can’t get without the others realizing I have friends,” Carlos says softly before looking at harry, “by the way, I used the lake water you gave me. Evie was spelled by Mal to forget me. I used it to take that away. With any luck, It’ll sew some discord into their group.”

“I don’ care ‘bout that, pup,” Harry snapped. “Uma agreed to take ye out of the mission. Captain wants us to grab the King an’ bring ‘im back to the ship. Head on back ta the shop and get yer weapons from Uma.”

“So I don’t have to spend more time with Mal?” Carlos asked with a grin, “Gladly.”

“Don’ smile so wide, pup. Uma might need you to again,” Harry smirked before walking away, catching Gil’s shirt on his hook, forcing him to follow.

Carlos just shook his head and started the trip back to the fish and chips shop. Thank god. Finally, he’d get to have his revenge on those assholes. He’d help uma give them what they deserved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be from our lovely King Ben's perspective. I just think the good king deserved better than what the movies gave him.


	7. Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! School has been ridiculous, but i'm actually pretty proud of how this turned out! Please leave a comment and let me know what you guys think! enjoy!

Ben stared at Carlos as the young man tinkered away with Ben’s phone, using a small knife to pull it apart and examine the pieces. Ben grimaced as Carlos began adding and taking away bits of metal and chipping, moving them around. It was ages before the king had it in him to speak, “Mal spelled Evie and I. I was determined to investigate your situation and try to get you off of the isle. They were worried if you didn’t make the turn around they did that you’d all be sent back.”

Carlos didn’t spare him a glance as he started putting the phone back together before slipping it back into Ben’s pocket and straddling his waist while they were chest-to-chest, “Your phone speed should have doubled, and your security overrides are gone.”

“My security—” Ben paused, swallowing hard as Carlos dipped his head, lips dragging against the soft skin of his neck.

“Now, why does a big, strong king like you have parental controls on his cell phone?” Carlos asked breathily as he mouthed at the soft flesh.

“Can you stop?” Ben moaned, and just like that, Carlos was on the other side of the cabin, frowning at the beast.

“Did you not enjoy it? Harry always enjoys whatever I do,” Carlos frowned.

“No, I enjoyed—nevermind. I just want to talk without the distractions,” Carlos scoffed and stood, banging on the cabin door. Ben furrowed a brow until the door opened, revealing an attractive young man carrying a hook and a green-haired young woman. After they had stepped through, a large man joined. Ben finally realized the seriousness of his situation. These people could kill him.

“You didn’ enjoy me pup?” the hooked pirate—Harry if his memory serves him well—stepped forward, lifting Ben’s chin with the tip of his hook. 

“No,” Uma cackled, “I don’t think anyone could spend some time with Carlos and not enjoy it. I think what we’ve got ourselves here is a diplomat.”

“So we can’t bribe him with sex?” Gil asked. “Everyone wants sex.”

“Gil, sweetie? Can we not tell the king our methods?” Uma smiles at him.

“Oh, right! Sorry,” Gil blushes. Harry just rolls his eyes and grabs Gil leading him out of the door, calling that he and the pu—Carlos, ben reminding himself—he and Carlos were taking the next shift after Uma finished speaking with him. Ben rallied his wits as Uma took on his lackadaisical approach to bringing people back. She dismissed him when he told her about Mal’s spell. Carlos remained silent the whole time, instead fiddling with the hilts of the knives at his sides.

“Alright, I think I’ve said all I needed to,” Uma frowns. “Watch him. If he tries anything funny, shut him up. I need Harry for another hour. You going to be okay alone here until then, or do I need to send Gil in?”

“I’ll be fine,” Carlos waved her off before giving a mock salute and sitting in the chair facing Ben. The two sat facing each other, Ben taking in the younger boy while Carlos sat around, tinkering on various gadgets he had on a table. Something to keep his hands busy, he figured. In all the time Uma was speaking and he was sitting, Carlos had been fidgeting with something or other.

Ben finally broke the silence, clearing his throat, “So do you always try to sleep with your captives?”

Carlos head shot up, brows lifted, “Who said anything about sleeping?”

Ben actually laughed at the joke. When he didn’t stop laughing, Carlos stood, intrigued at the ‘hero’s’ mad cackling. He hadn’t heard anything like that since his last visit with his mother. Ben’s laughter finally subsided, “I’m—I’m sorry. It’s just—oh gods, the last couple days have been the most stressful days of my life. And now—Now a super cute guy wants to sleep with me while I’m tied to a fucking chair inside a goddamn pirate ship. It’s just too much!”

Carlos looked at the cackling king before joining in his laughter, at first with a soft chuckle and then a full laugh, “Isn’t this the standard life in Auradon, though? Daring quests in the like?”

“There are no villains for a quest to stop,” Ben shrugged, finally calming a bit. “So I’m confused. Are you and Harry a couple? If so, why did you try seducing me?”

“We don’t do relationships on the Isle,” Carlos shrugged. “Harry and I are just a good time with some possessiveness. We’re not exclusive like you Auradonians like to be.”

“Well, there’s polyamory and open relationships in Auradon. It’s not necessarily just two people there,” Ben shrugged

“Poly—what?” Carlos asked which led to a long talk about sexuality and relationships in Auradon and their contrasting definitions on the Isle.

“So in Auradon, I’d be classified as— gay, was it?” Carlos went to clarify.

“If you exclusively like men, then yes,” Ben smiled easily and Carlos chuckled.

“I’ll have to keep that in mind for when Uma gets us out of here,” He grinned.

“You know if you get off the Isle like the way Uma plans, you’ll always be on the run in Auradon. You’ll never be able to live freely,” Ben said. “I can help.”

“Like you did before?”

“That’s not fair. Mal spelled me into forgetting everything they told me about the Isle involving you,” Ben sighed.

“Oh really, so how long since the spell was broken?” Carlos asked before drawing in a breath, “When I hit Evie with the water…”

“Yeah, you took the spell off me too,” Ben sighed.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you had a stressful couple of days,” Carlos snickered. “So talk me through this. We let you go, and you go back to your cushy kingdom. What’s to say you don’t turn your back on us?”

“I wouldn’t—”

“And if Mal spelled you? I mean, you share a bed, don’t you? She has plenty of opportunity,” Carlos insisted.

Ben brushed brightly, “We haven’t… we haven’t taken that step yet.”

Carlos eyes brightened with amusement, “My dear King. Do you mean to tell me that our noble, gallant king here is a virgin? Because we can change that.”

“I’m not a virgin,” Ben defended. “I’ve had partners before.”

“Partners, plural?” Carlos got a little closer as Ben’s skin deepened until he looked more like a tomato than a King.

“Stop torturin’ the boy, pup,” Carlos rolled his eyes and Ben choked on his own spit as Harry sauntered in the room hook held loosely in his hand as he approached ben. He caressed the King’s cheek with his hook, “I can see why you wanted to play with ‘im. Our King is rather fetching.”

“Don’t hook him, Harry,” Carlos chastised. “Uma needs him for the trade tomorrow.”

“Best be ready to say goodbye to yer wee friends, yer Majesty. If they try to double cross, me Captain,” Harry started cackling, eyes wide in that crazy way they did every time he wasn’t talking to crew. Ben just took Harry’s threats without flinching.

“Just hope yer girlfriend brings us the wand,” at Ben’s grimace, Harry gave him a shark-like grin. “I mean, if ye still wan’ her that is. She did spell ye and all.”

“Harry,” Carlos chastised softly, but Harry whirled on him, spewing more threats. Carlos just folded his arms until the first mate was done. “I get that you want to look all tough in front of the King, but it’s not cute.”

“Just watch ‘im then,” Harry rolled his eyes, and whispered loud enough for Ben to here, “And if you get him to loosen up, know that I’m always willin’, pup.”

“Get out. Tell Uma I can handle a tied up King alone,” Carlos scoffed, sending Harry out.

“Thank you,” Ben said.

“Don’t thank me,” Carlos sighed. “Harry can get a bit over the top when he wants to intimidate someone.”

“I noticed,” Ben chuckled. “Is everyone here so sexual?”

“Does it bother you?” Carlos quirked a brow.

“You’ve grown a lot since what Evie told me about you before the spell,” Ben sighed. “You’re less timid then she said.”

“Well, when you live with a pirate who tells you how beautiful you are and a buff dude who wants to sleep with you all the time, your confidence just soars,” Carlos smiled. Ben could tell he was holding something back, but based on the way he wore his weapons and the familiarity of the weight, he figured it was probably fighting prowess. Ben could understand why he’d want that to remain a secret. That slight frame probably gave him the element of surprise, and with a possible fight coming up, he’d want every card in his deck.

“The others didn’t compliment you like that?” Ben asked. Carlos just scoffed in answer.

“Harry was right about one thing, your Majesty,” Carlos sighed, crossing back to his table. “You better hope Mal brings Uma the wand.”

“Why’s that?” Ben asked.

“Because if she doesn’t, I can’t promise any of you will walk out unscathed. If she doesn’t, Uma will have blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was really sexual, but the story is mature for a reason. it probably won't even be the most sexual chapter, to be honest. I also totally worked in my warring ships. I'm benlos and harlos trash, so. This is the result.


	8. Carlos de Vil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, not going to lie, i'm REALLY enjoying writing in this fandom. I need to do some more of it tbh. Anyway, I'd appreciate any feedback you guys have for me!! enjoy!

“Just give us ben, and there won’t be any trouble,” Mal snapped. Carlos rolled his eyes from where he stood. Evie kept trying to meet his eye, but he’d only glare back before turning to face his captain. He fingered the hilts of the smaller swords strapped under his jacket, just waiting to release the lever to drop them into his palms. It was going to be a fight. He had no illusions to the contrary.

“Wand first. Then you can have your pretty boy back. Careful, though, Mal. After Carlos finished with him, I don’t think he’ll enjoy you nearly as much,” Uma teased.

Mal’s eyes flared green, “You bitch, what’d you do?!”

“No idea. I left them alone for a while, but if what Gil and Harry say are true, nothing he didn’t enjoy,” Uma smirked. Mal stepped forward, hand clenched in a fist. Carlos chuckled softly at how easy Uma found it to piss off her old nemesis. Uma just grinned at the girl, one hand outstretched. “Wand, Princess.”

The two haggled over how to do the exchange for a while, so Carlos tuned them out and scanned the area his old Isle friends stood at. There was a lot of cover. He cursed himself for not asking Gil to move it and give them a wider line of sight. He felt a large presence at his back, and Gil’s hand on his shoulder. It had taken a long time for Carlos to learn to sense who was behind him, but it came in handy. 

“Was that barrel always there?” Carlos asked softly while Mal and Uma fought, and Harry taunted Ben.

“I don’t think so,” Gil furrowed a brow. “I wasn’t a part of the last supply run, though.”

“Damn you!” Carlos’s head shot towards his Captain just as she snapped a fake wand in half. Jay had Ben. Carlos’s eyes shot back to the barrel where a young Asian woman had stood and toppled over that damn barrel, taking two swords for herself. Uma whipped around to face the crew, “Don’t let them leave with the King!” 

Carlos dropped his blades without a second thought, shooting off of the boat and sliding his lithe body between Jay and Ben, pushing them apart until the King was alone. He was a moment away from securing ben when the Asian woman dropped down in front of the King, handing him the third sword in her hand before twirling the two already in her grip.

“I’m Lonnie,” She introduced herself. “You must be Carlos. Evie filled me in on you on the way here. I’m sorry to have to be the one to kick your ass.”

“Cute,” Carlos chuckled before jumping forward. Before he could even reach her, though, something hard hit him between the shoulder blades and the world erupted into a bright purple cloud of smoke. The hit knocked the breath from Carlos’s lungs, and as he gasped, he choked on what he now figured was a die pack from Dizzy. Traitor. He rolled out of the fog until he could suck in some fresh air. He had a moment before a boot came into clear view and he had to jump up as Lonnie went on the attack.

He met every blow with a block or a parry, but she was quick. Still, her swords were much longer than his, and while that might have given her a longer reach, they were far too long for her arms. Carlos used that to slash at her, cutting a small gash into her stomach before she could jump back too far. Carlos smirked and sheathed his blades, jumping forward with two smaller knives drawn, getting in her reach. She was smarter than she looked, though, and dropped one of her blades to grab Carlos’s better arm. And catching his opposite knife with her sword. She was taller than him, and maybe a little more muscular, but she wasn’t very smart. Auradon didn’t teach you fight dirty. She flinched as Carlos spit in her eye and broke her grip.

“Pup!” Harry shouted from his fight with Jay who took the opportunity to sucker punch the pirate, but not before he could yell “The archer!”

Carlos’s eyes shot towards where the dye packs kept launching from the air. The figure was hooded, but long ebony hair peaked out from beneath the blue cloak. She met his eyes, shockingly blue iris’s clashing against his. He let his gaze drift to the slingshot still housing a neon green ball as another knife flew from his hands toward the blue beauty.

The girl tried to move, but before she could get out of the way, the knife hit it’s target. She gasped as she looked at him with wide eyes even as he ducked around Lonnie and started moving towards her. Her eyes drifted back toward the knife now firmly imbedded in the post beside her, the string of the slingshot pinned between the two. She was defenseless.

Carlos swung over a bannister, feet first to kick the woman into the water when out of nowhere, a hand shot out and grabbed his ankle, yanking down harshly to slam the young de Vil into the ground. The breath left his lungs as pain reverberated through his bones. He’d landed on his swords, digging the metal into his skin. He struggled to breathe when a heavy weight settled on his chest, knees digging into his wrists. Carlos stilled as a blade dug into the soft flesh of his throat.

His eyes shot up to meat the King’s, “Carlos, you have to stop this. You pirates are good, but you won’t win.”

“And why’s that?” Carlos snarled.

“You can’t beat all of us,” Ben said softly.

“All we have to do is recapture you,” Carlos argued.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Ben was practically begging.

“You should’ve taken me up when I offered to sleep with you,” Carlos grunted as he planted his feet on the dock. “You might have been able to see how flexible I am.”

“Wha—” Ben’s question was cut off as Carlos kicked up, lifting his hips to wrap his legs around Ben’s neck and pull him down. They both rolled away from each other, Ben with his sword leveled and Carlos with his smaller swords unsheathed and crossed before him.

“I’ve trained with a sword practically since I was born,” Ben said. “You won’t win.”

“I think Lonnie said the same thing when we fought. She’s still nursing her wounds,” Carlos said, twisting his blades. Ben took a step back before they got into an all out sword fight. Both were hyper-focused, trading blows effortlessly, until they heard Harry scream. All the fight left Carlos’s body at that sound, and he turned his back on his opponent to see Harry in front of Uma with Mal’s sword in his side right where Uma’s heart would have been.

“Harry!” Gil recovered before Carlos, vaulting past Jay and standing in front of the pair of pirates, facing off against Mal’s shocked face. She nearly dropped her sword As Harry coughed and a bit of blood bubbled out.

“H-Harry,” Carlos managed a whisper, feeling a presence behind him. He twisted and dug his sword against the Prince’s throat.

“Carlos! We need you!” Uma shouted. Carlos furiously wiped at the water in his eye and sprinted off towards the fallen. As he slid to them, Uma glared at the rest of the crew and screamed, “GET THEM!”

And the fighting resumed, only this time Carlos wasn’t a part of it. Instead, he was left on his own to drag Harry below deck and into the bunk they shared. He screamed as he lifted the substantially bigger boy onto a medical cot they kept in their room for Carlos to practice on.

“P-pup?” Harry gurgled out a wet cough.

“Shut up, I’ve got you,” Carlos snapped, using a knife to Cut Harry’s shirt off.

“If ye wanted me undressed, ye didn’ ‘ave to cut me shirt off. Jus’ ask, pup,” His speech was slurred, and his eyes drooping. “P-pup? I-if… I just want ye ta know, I—"

“Just shut up, Hook. You’re going to be fine,” Carlos snapped, twisting himself around the cot to push it away from the wall and grabbing the shitty medical supplies they’d salvaged from the boats. “We still have a whole lot of world to see together, right?”

“Carlos,” Carlos ignored whoever it was in favor of trying to stem Harry’s bleeding. As soon as the blood was cleared, Carlos breathed a sigh of relief. It was a flesh wound. Went straight through but avoided all major parts of the body. At least, that’s what he thought if the out of date Auradonian anatomy book was to be believed.

“Carlos!” The younger’s head shot up to see Evie standing in the doorway, sword in hand.

“If you’re here to fight, I will run you through. Not in the mood, E,” Carlos snarled, thumbing through the book on stitches.

“Not here to fight,” She said, pulling a long needle from her belt. “To help. You so clothes long enough, you learn how to stitch up skin too.”

“You think I’m letting you anywhere near him with something sharp?” Carlos snarled, blocking Harry’s body from her view. “Get out, E.”

“Just trust me—”

“Cause that’s worked so well before?” Carlos snapped, but came up short when Harry groaned beside him. He gave Evie a measured look. “Fine, but I swear to god, if you hurt him, I will tear every last one of you apart.”

“Deal.”


	9. Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghhhhhhhhh It's so late!! I'm sorry guys, i had to go to a wedding and finish a couple essays before I could finish writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway! please leave a comment with any feedback or questions you have! enjoy!

Ben’s worry grew when he saw Evie sneak on board. He’d seen Carlos with a weapon in his hands. He prayed to every god he knew of that Evie had earned enough good faith for him not to kill her.

“Your highness,” Ben blinked as a sword came swinging at him. He ducked before it could make contact. Gil stood before him, seething with rage. He’d spent a little time with the son of Gaston, and he honestly seemed harmless. That apparently wasn’t the case. Well, perhaps it wasn’t the case when his best friend had just been stabbed.

“Gil,” Ben greeted, lunging with his own sword. He was cut off when Jay suddenly appeared, shoving Gil back and sprinting away. Before they could get too far, though, a new group of foes started marching out of their escape route.

Mal stepped forward angrily, “Harriet.”

“What the hell do you want?” Jay snapped.

“Your little puppy, but now that I see the King of Auradon here, I think I’ve finally got some options,” Harriet grinned. “Now where are my brother and his little puppy? They’re the only real threats here anyway.”

“Fuck off, Harriet,” Uma shouted from her boat.

“Ben, get to the boat. Uma’s bad news but she’s better than Harriet and whoever that sadist is running with,” Jay nodded in the King’s place and started dragging him backwards. Harriet’s shark-like grinned settled on them. 

“Oh, boys!” She called, and the Gastons descended on them. Ben tried to swing his sword, but the twin latched onto his wrist, twisted and squeezed, prompting a small scream from the King. Jay looked about ready to help but he was busy pushing back the other brother. Ben looked up at the brute and grimaced as he pulled back a large fist. Ben braced for the hit, but it never came. Instead, the Gaston screamed. Ben’s eyes shot to the flailing foe as he released him and found a small black cat clawing at the wrist that held his own.

It danced out of the way as the grunt tried kicking it. He felt arms under his and saw a flash of turquoise hair pulling him towards the boat. Uma handed him a sword, “Just for the record, I’m not helping you. I’m protecting an investment. Get to Carlos and Harry below deck.”

“I can fight,” Ben started to argue.

“So can Carlos. But Harriet wants both of you, so you stay out of her sight,” Uma snapped. Mal stepped beside Uma, having let Lonnie and Jay deal with the trash talking.

“This isn’t over,” Mal growled before looking at Ben. “Do what she says.”

“Neither you are the boss of me,” Ben tried to glare at Mal, but she didn’t meet his eyes. Instead, her eyes were glowing green and looking past him. Ben turned to follow her line of sight to see Harriet grinning at Jay and Lonnie who were stepping back as thirty young pirates stepped out from the Alley. Ben tightened his grip on his sword before gasping as a strong hand wrapped around his arm and yanked him back. It was Gil, but the brute didn’t meet his eye. Instead, his glare was locked on a set of square-jawed twins.

“Go, Ben,” Gil growled, so different from the happy-go-lucky attitude he had displayed before. It was enough to send the King stomping down the boat and into the hallway holding the cabins. He saw one door ajar and assumed that’s where Carlos would be. He was lucky enough to be right.

“E, They’re going to need you out there,” Ben said.

“I’m needed here,” Evie said as she kept working a needle in and out Harry Hook’s pale flesh.

“Why?” Carlos asked Ben.

“Harriet—” Apparently that’s all he needed to say. Evie was out of the room, handing the needle to Carlos to finish the sutures before Ben had the chance to finish his sentence.

“Just come over here and hold him down,” Carlos ordered, and Ben obliged. The King was relieved to see the pirate had stopped bleeding but feared what might happen with Harriet’s crew showing up. With any luck, the injuries will be minimal. After a while of silence, Carlos finally finished patching Harry up and sat back while the King moved the pirate to the small bed in the center of the cabin. Well, small by Auradonian standards. He was pretty sure this classified as massive on the Isle. 

“It’s the biggest bed on the ship,” Carlos said. “Harry and I share it most nights.”

“You sure you guys aren’t a couple?”

“No couples on the Isle,” Carlos reminded him softly.

“Would you be a couple in Auradon?” Ben asked.

“I don’t know,” Carlos shrugged. “When we’re alone, he makes me happy. He’s…softer, I guess, but when other people are with us…I don’t know. I don’t like that Harry. He scares me.”

“Scared me too,” Ben smirked and Carlos chuckled.

“What about Mal? Rumor has it she’s probably going to be your queen. That still happening?” Carlos asked.

“Honestly, I’m not so sure anymore. She lied and spelled me. I might have forgiven for it before when we first met, but… I don’t know. She made me forget about something I was really passionate about.”

“You flatter,” Carlos snickers.

Ben gave the boy a light-hearted shove, “I meant the program. I was supposed to have had at least twelve more kids off the Isle by now. I had a system where I’d interchange the kids of big villains with small villains every other cycle. I was going to coordinate with other Lords and Ladies, but Mal took that from me.”

“Well, hopefully it’s not too late,” Carlos said.

“I don’t know about that,” Both boys stood as one of Harriet’s crew entered their cabin. “Your friends are doing their best, but it’s not looking so good out there for you guys.”

“What do you want, Daemon?” Carlos asked, carefully folding his arms. Ben eyed him warily before he remembered the knives hidden all over him. He had no doubt he had just grabbed one.

“What I’ve always wanted, Pup.”

“I thought only Harry was allowed to call you that,” Ben said softly as he curled his fingers around the blade at his waist. 

“Did I ask you, your Highness? Stay out of it, and I’ll leave you down here to wait for the fighting to finish,” Daemon offered. “I just want De Vil.”

“Fat fucking chance,” Ben chuckled, drawing his sword.

“Hey, it’s not either of you I have to hurt to win,” Daemon smirked, looking pointedly at Harry.

“Bee?” Carlos called, and Ben jumped out of his skin as a sleek black cat jumped from the shadows and started clawing at the other Pirates face. Before the King could move, though, Carlos had shoved the Pirate headfirst into a wall and let him crumple to the floor. He turned back to the King. “Stay here and protect Harry. I’ll go help the others.”

“Carlos!” Ben called as the other tried to leave. Carlos raised a brow, and Ben thought of everything he wanted to say to this strange, complicated young man. Instead, he said, “Be careful.”


	10. Uma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one in a little over a week! getting better! School is still killing me though, ENjoy!

Uma felt like a fool. How had she let Harriet’s forces grow so rapidly? She wondered briefly if these were all part of the Gaston’s and Hook’s crews or if they were simply enemies of Uma, united by a common cause. Whatever they were, they were overwhelming her forces. Even Mal and her cohort of morons weren’t enough to stem the tide. She was currently swinging two swords against both CJ and Harriet while keeping an eye on Carlos who was taking on both of the Gaston’s. Jay was trying to make his way to the smaller boy, but he was dealing with three fighters of his own.

Uma was startled out of her concern when the sharp sting of a blade kissed her cheek. She was quick enough to block the next couple strikes but grunted when a foot slammed into her gut, making her stumble.

“Eyes on the prize, Uma,” Harriet grinned wickedly. Uma just wiped her cheek with a sleeve and positively growled at the pirate. She went after the two with a fury, careful not to let her anger make her sloppy. They fought until a loud crash stopped everyone. Uma looked around her ship, only for her eyes to settle on Carlos who lied in a heap, surrounded by the crushed remains of several shipping boxes. One of the Gaston’s was grinning down at him. Uma lost her breath as he reached down to readjust his crotch. Fucking freak. Harriet grinned back at Uma but stopped when the same twin started reaching down to grab the small white-haired boy only to end up with a sharp knife stabbing straight through his hand. The resulting scream dropped her grin.

“Looks like you haven’t trained your help that well,” Uma smirked at Harriet who screamed in fury and jumped at her. Harriet wasn’t smart enough to stop her anger from leaving openings for Uma to exploit. CJ was, though. The girl was quick to pick up her sister’s slack, but at least they were on the defense.

“Oh, she trained them just fine,” CJ smirked. Her eyes darted to where the stairs descended below deck where the King and her First Mate hid. Uma let herself be distracted for just long enough to see a few of Harriet’s crew dart downstairs while a few more blocked Mal from giving chase.

“Eyes on the prize,” Uma muttered bitterly to herself. She smirked softly as she took a few steps back and shouted. “Carlos! The prince!” 

Carlos looked over as he weaved between blades, small knives taking jabs at the Gaston’s leaving their clothes coated in red. His eyes shot towards the door, and he was off. Unfortunately, his absence led the Gastons to helping their Captain and First mate. Uma didn’t have time to worry about Carlos and their prince as she fended off against the four best fighters on the other crew.

It didn’t take long before she could tell she was losing. They weren’t getting hits in, but when her sword clanged against the harsh steel power of the Gastons’ swings, she could feel her bones scream in agony with the impact. She wasn’t sure how long she could keep it going.

Her answer came a mere moment later when Harriet kicked her heel back and CJ but a sword to her throat. The four pirates grinned down at her, basking in their superiority as they caught their breaths. Uma sucked in shallow gasps of air herself, letting them gather their wits as she tried to figure a way out of their hold. But as the other three circled her, she found no reprieve. She simply hoped she’d survive to leave the Isle when Harriet got whatever it was she wanted from the King.

“You put up a decent fight, Uma. Maybe you’re not as worthless as we all thought you were,” Harriet smirked. She stood in front of her, high and mighty. “For that, your crew will be welcome on my ship. Unfortunately, however, there’s no room for you on my crew. CJ? Kill her.”

Uma closed her eyes and waited for the blow. But none came. She opened her eyes to see the other three pirates in shock. To her right, she saw CJ, sword fallen to the ground, being held in the air by her throat. She traced that muscular arm back to her savior. Gil just grinned down at her and slammed CJ’s head into the piller of the main mast and chuckled as she crumpled.

Gil stepped in front of her, shark-like grin in place as he sized up his brothers and Harriet, “Need a hand, Captain?”

“Maybe a little help would be nice,” Uma snarked, standing on shaky feet. Gil just laughed darkly and tightened his grip on his sword. Gil may be sweet. He may be her lovable idiot. But she’d seen Gil in a real fight before. The fear on his brothers’ faces was very fitting.

“Careful, Har. You might just leave here without a sister or boyfriend,” Uma grinned. And they fought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fight willl end in the next chapter. I get that it's dragging on a little, but honestly, i'm so freaking busy and it's a little easier to write action than plot rn


	11. Carlos de Vil/Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So. I'm aware this is late. Being an English major means most of my time is spent reading and writing for school, so my down time doesn't usually involve writing fanfiction. i'll try to be better, but idk. Hope you guys enjoy this one! please leave a comment! I really enjoy comments XD.

Carlos burst through the doors of the lower deck, furious to find Ben already disarmed as four boys with swords overwhelmed him. They weren’t trying to harm him, but they hadn’t noticed Harry yet. Carlos took one second to make a plan and five more to execute it. by the end, all four pirates were on the floor, cradling bleeding legs or pulling knives from their hands. Carlos was kind enough to help with the latter, wiping the blades on the screaming bodies they came from before sheathing them.

“You alright?” Carlos asked as Ben looked at him with wide eyes.

“I… yeah. They just got the drop on me, that’s all. I could’ve handled that,” Ben says.

“Shelve the toxic masculinity for a minute. Did they hurt you at all? Did they hurt Harry?” Carlos asked, already eyeing over the other pirate.

“The only one they hurt was you,” Ben said but before Carlos could ask what he meant, he felt the cold burn of alcohol against an open wound on the back of his neck.

“Doesn’t need stitches, thank god,” Ben smiled.

Carlos looked up at him in curiosity before shaking the thoughts from his head, “Come on. We’re getting Harry out of here.”

“And me too?” Ben asked with a smirk.

“It’s not always about you.”

“So Uma sent you in here to save Harry, then?”

“Are all the Royals this fucking cocky?” Carlos asked before wrapping one of Harry’s arms under his shoulder. “Help.”

“Whatever you say,” Ben chuckled avoiding Carlos’s plan altogether and lifting Harry in a bridal carry. If Harry ever found out about this, he was going to be pissed. Ben took his look of humor for one of question, “The curse placed on my father gave him a lot of strength. I can tap into that sometimes, but not for long, so I suggest we move. Or get Gil.”

“Yeah, we’re not touching Gil if he’s fighting his brothers right now. Gil scares even Harry when he gets into it with them,” Carlos sighed, pulling his swords from his back. Carlos rolled his shoulders and kicked open the door. He was glad to see that most of the fighting had died down with minimal injury. He led Ben through the chaos and into a back ally to wait out the fight. He helped the king lean Harry against a dumpster and kept his swords at the ready just in case. Luckily, however, there were no other attackers. Instead, the next person to find their spot was Uma, sweat pouring off her skin, and blood already dripping down her arm.

“’Los. Your Highness,” She sighed. “Let’s get my first mate back to a bed and then hammer out this whole hostage thing.”

“Can we nap first?” Carlos asked as he put his weapons away. Now that the fighting was done, the aches and pains his adrenaline had hidden hit him like a brick wall.

“Carlos, what the hell is that?” Uma asked pointing at his shirt. Carlos looked down with a frown to find his shirt soaked in red. His first instinct was to claim it wasn’t his, but he could see a tear in his shirt.

“Well, That’s not right…”

“Carlos!” and the world went black  
…  
Ben was sitting with Harry, the pirate screaming for someone to tell him something, then threatening to kill Ben then threatening to kill Mal. Basically threatening to kill anyone in his vicinity until he found out how Carlos was doing.

Salvation came from Evie who came in and whispered softly to Harry. Ben thinks they sent her because she was nicer than the others and good at softening the blow. Then again, it very well could have just been the fact that Evie had barely even looked at Mal and Jay since the fighting had stopped. Ben himself had a few bandages, and she’d spent a significant amount of time tending his wounds while the others stared at them through the opening in the door. This was, of course, before Uma had caved and asked for her help sewing her “mutt” back together

The blue-haired woman turned to leave when Harry’s hand shot out and gripped her hand. Ben stood, ready to defend his friend as she turned on him, but the look on his face stopped him. He looked a mess, hair in front of his eyes, and slow tears forming in his eyes. He didn’t speak until the first dripped steadily down his cheek, “Thank ye, love.”

“Of course,” Evie smiled and nodded. Harry let her go but didn’t drop his hand. Ben frowned slightly and crossed to the other side of the bed and grabbed the outstretched hand. Harry started but didn’t pull away or threaten bodily harm. Ben didn’t look at him as he chose to instead wipe the tears from his face. Ben just squeezed his hand and sighed. He needed to get these people off the Isle


	12. Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okie dokie. once every two weeks is looking like the gig here while this semester still tries to murder me. I hope you guys enjoy this one! please leave a comment if you guys want to see something in particular or have any suggestions on how you want the story to end!

“I don’t actually give a fuck what your opinion is,” Ben growled at the King of the Sea. “I understand your hesitation with a child of Ursula, but this is a child. Not the sea witch herself.”

“It’s makes no difference to me—”

“It made no difference to Ursula when she attacked your daughter either,” Ben breathed a sigh of relief at Esmerelda’s intervention. The woman was a beast at debate, and she was one of the few council members to almost always side with Ben. Many were still bitter about King Adam’s decision to make the Kingdom a lineage and not a voted office like before. Many more were angry when he stepped down when his son was still in High School.

“Just what are you insinuating?” Triton snarled.

“I’m insinuating that rather than just being the sexist pig most of us already think you are, we are glad to know that you’re also a hypocrite,” Esmeralda responded coolly. “The children are already here under the care of many healers in order to combat malnutrition, stab wounds, and severe sickness, Triton. Letting them stay after they recover takes nothing from you. Your opinion on this matter means nothing anyway. You’re only here to vote on whether or not we proceed with the continuation of the King’s reformation plan.”

“Well, I think it’s clear my vote will be no,” Triton’s tone was measured and more intimidating. “And if I were you, I’d hope to hell the seas don’t rise up the next time that bridge forms.”

“Enough of your threats,” Queen Elsa scoffed. “The way Ariel tells it, you no longer have the power over the water you used to. I, however, have plenty of power to replace that bridge if needed.”

Triton just grumbled and fell back to his seat, “Call the vote, King Ben.” The title was spat like an insult, but Ben paid it no mind.

“Alright. I put forth the vote to move forward with the Isle Relocation Project.”

“Seconded,” Esmerelda gave him an assuring smile.  
“All For?” Ben asked, raising his own hand. Among the assenters were himself, Elsa, Esmerelda, Cinderella, and Prince Naveen

“All against?” Ben asked. Triton, Aurora, Mulan, and Rapunzel rose their hands. Ben glared when Jane tentatively rose her hand against. She had promised him personally to abstain from voting. She had sworn on her life to abstain. She didn’t feel comfortable with the idea, but she’d admitted that the kids were not at fault.

“So we’re dead even,” Esmerelda said, glare icy as she locked her gaze on Jane. “What’s protocol here.”

“First thing’s first,” Ben sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Would anyone like to change their vote.”

When no one did, Ben said again, “Then we call in an impartial third party.”

“I nominate one of the Isle kids. Let them have a say,” Elsa said. “It is their own people we’re condemning to hell after all.”

“You would say that. Obviously, one of them is going to pick your side. We might as well ask Maleficent’s opinion,” Mulan scoffed.

“Fine. Merida,” Ben said. “Her kingdom is mostly independent. She’s friends with my father, sure, but she’s also friends with Repunzal.”

“She’s smart. Intuitive. I like her,” Aurora said. “now for the other vote.”

“What other vote,” Ben asked. Esmerelda’s eyes widened, glaring at Cinderella for an explanation, but the princess wouldn’t meet her gaze. The only other person on the council who didn’t look guilty or smug was Elsa. Ben shivered as the room dropped ten degrees.

“I propose a vote to remove the new Isle children until they can be brought back with the program,” Triton smirked.

“Seconded,” Mulan.

“All for?” all but Esmerelda, Elsa and Ben rose their hands.

Ben couldn’t take it. he snapped, “Absolutely fucking not.”

“Look, Boy—” Mulan started.

“NO! You listen!” Ben slammed his fist on the table, not noticing when the others jumped as the table cracked. “Doug! Get in here!”

The doors flew open as Doug walked in looking more than slightly scared. Ben stood from his seat and handed him his phone, “Hook it up to the projector.”

“Your highness—” Mulan began in a petulant manner.

“Does it look like I want your opinion right now, Mulan?” Ben snapped, fully aware his beast was shining through. He could even feel the warmth of his eyes glowing yellow before they faded. Doug set up the phone rather quickly and rushed out of the room. He looked near tears. Ben marched over to the booth and opened up his pictures.

“This,” Ben snarled, “Is Carlos de Vil.”

“This,” He continued, “Is Harry Hook.”

“This is Uma. And This is Gil.” Each picture was of them smiling in the hospital, laughing at each other. Others were of them warily talking to the other VK’s, trying to establish some shred of trust. “They’re kids.”

“That may be, but—”

“I’m not done,” Ben said icily. He swiped to the next picture which showed Gil handing out apples to some of Harry’s Lost Boys. “This is Gil. He hands out apples to the starving children of the Isle who would otherwise die without his help.”

The next was of Uma, squaring up to an adult as a cowering member of her crew shrunk behind her, “This is Uma. She protects her crew and won’t let anyone else touch them. She saves them on a regular basis.”

Following was a photo of Harry, playing with a toddler. One of his Lost Boys. He’d gotten the pictures from Evie and Carlos, “This is Harry. He and Carlos run a shelter for children who are being abused, neglected, and starved.

The next few photos he’d taken himself. “This is Carlos.” The photos that popped up were of his naked skin. Long white lines covered his back, jutting out against his otherwise-smooth skin. He had new bruises and old ones. Deformities from where his bones hadn’t quite healed right after being broken. “Carlos got these from being beaten repeatedly by his mother. He got the scars on his hips from an attempted rape Harry saved him from. The broken bones, also from his mother. The bed he slept in a fur closet, surrounded by cleaning chemicals and bear traps. You look at these. You see these children. Don’t fucking look away, Jane. Don’t you fucking dare. You see these kids. You look them in the eyes if you want to send them back.”

“I hate saying this,” Ben said. “But I’m the King. What I say goes. And yes, we vote. And yes, I honor your wishes, but don’t mistake that for equality. And if you think I’m wrong for disobeying this little coup you planned, look at these pictures. Look and tell me I’m wrong.”

Ben didn’t wait before he unplugged his phone and left.


	13. Carlos de Vil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So if you're enjoying the fic so far, don't freak out about the chapter count! there is only one chapter left, BUT I fully plan on continuing this story and making it a series. I just think that this is around the logical place to end this chapter of the story. I'm not ready to leave the world yet, so it shall continue. Please leave a comment with what you think or anything you want to see! enjoy!

“So when do they send us back?” Harry asked from his hospital bed, glancing over to the bed where Carlos lay. They weren’t in the ICU anymore, so that was nice. But Carlos was going insane 

“I’m hoping they don’t,” Uma shrugs, “our crew’s here. The threat of death isn’t. The isle’s awful, but it’ll look after your lost boys until Ben can get the council on his side. And if they do send us back, I really doubt they’ll ever let anyone off again.”

“I like it here!” Gil shrugs. “Their fruit doesn’t have mold all over it, and I bit into an apple once and there it was like… I don’t know. kind of yellow-y but paleish? I don’t know but it was delicious.”

“Yeah, they have these like round things full of juice. Evie called them grapes,” Uma shrugged. “They have it pretty nice here.”

“I’m definitely not complaining,” Carlos sighed scarfing down more jell-o. Just then, Ben came in flanked by Evie and a pretty brunette with bright blue eyes. A slightly taller Latina girl and the asian woman he recognized from the fight, Lonnie, Carlos remembered, trailed closely behind.

“Hello,” Ben smiled kindly at each of them independently. “I’m so happy to see you al today—”

“Kill the speech. Are we staying?” Uma scowled.

Ben chuckled softly, “Yeah, I suppose the whole kidnapping and big fight might have negated the need for a big welcoming speech.”

“Wait, welcoming?” Gil asked, eyes brightening. His smile seemed to be infectious, spreading to the blue-eyed girl almost immediately and Lonnie not much later. Soon, the Latina was the only one not smiling. Instead, she was staring at Harry, a lusty glint in her eye. Wait. Was lust a thing in Auradon? Was that allowed? Carlos looked between the two of them. Harry seemed to be grinning back at her, but Carlos tried not to take it to heart. Harry was a flirt. And it wasn’t like they were exclusive.

“Yes, welcoming,” Ben grinned. “It wasn’t easy, and I’m going to be having to make amends with Triton for years, but I want to officially welcome you to Auradon!”

His cheer was met with silence as the VK’s sat in shock. Evie gave them an understanding smile. She understood how complex the freedom of being off the Isle was with the conflicting guilt of who was left on there. But that didn’t stop the Auradonian’s discomfort.

“Yes!” The girl with blue eyes finally broke the tension, moving to stand in front of the King with folders, each with their legal name on the front. “Alright, so I’m Jane, and since you guys are around our age, you’ll be attending Auradon Prep. It’s the nicest school in Auradon, and comes equipped with year-round dormitories. I’m not going to lie, though. It is the middle of summer, so campus is probably going to be a little dead right now, but the King himself is staying there this summer to help you guys adjust, and with all the people trying to gain his favor, there’s always something to do. In any case, in the folders I just gave you, you’ll find a new proof of residence, and an Auradonian ID that will function as your primary source of identification until you can take Drivers Ed and get a license. You’ll also find a brand new phone that we can transfer your data to as well as a debit card and bank information for your new accounts. You’ll find they already hold a large sum as part of the… damages you’ll be receiving for your time on the Isle.”

“So…” Uma said, looking a little breathless as her eyes scanned the documents. Carlos himself felt a bit lost, reading the scripts. “So…”

“What about our ship,” Harry asked, covering his Captain’s confusion with a good question.

“Right, well, your ship is undergoing repairs at the moment, but it is yours. However, Fairy Godmother has instructed us that you are to finish your schooling, so the ship will not be available to you until after graduation,” Jane sighed.

Uma’s eyes darkened and Harry moved to get up but grunted and fell back down when it pulled at his stitches. Evie was quick to cut in, “I promise it’s not being kept from you. I own a small castle on the waterfront and your ship is docked at my private docking station. It won’t be touched by anyone but you guys if you want to visit it.”

“shouldn’ ‘ave to visit our own ship,” Harry growled.

“No, you shouldn’t,” Ben stopped in as Jane shrunk back and the Latina puffed her chest out, trying to catch Harry’s attention. “But if I’m being honest, you might want to stay off the seas until Triton lays off anyway. He made a lot of threats, and I don’t want to have to explain to Evie here why you and your ship are at the bottom of the ocean because I pissed off the Sea King.”

That seemed to calm Harry and Uma a bit. Logic usually did that.

“Whatever,” Uma shrugged. “When can I get my boys out of here?”

“Your boys?” The Latina questioned.

“Audrey,” Ben said lowly. A warning if Carlos had ever heard one.

“Oh, I’m single, love. Just ‘er first mate,” Harry smirked, flashing her a shark-toothed grin and a wink.

“Yeah, sure. Single,” Uma shrugged, ignoring Ben’s questioning look. “Whatever. When do we get out? And where’s your girlfriend? If she has any part in any of this planning, I’m gonna want some proof my crew isn’t screwed.”

“Well, the crew are already in the dorms, driving FG crazy, but we think they’ll calm down when you guys show up, so don’t worry, making sure you guys are out of here and healed up is our top priority,” Ben smiled brightly before checking his watch. “Alright, well, it’s getting kind of late, so we’ll let you guys rest up. Goodnight!”

Audrey smiled back as they began to leave, “Welcome to Auradon.”


	14. Uma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here is the end of this part of the series! i'm so sorry it took so long and was so short :( finals week has turned me into kind of a mess and all of my mental and physical health issues are going crazy right now, so I'm a bit of a mess, as you can imagine. Thank you guys for being so patient with me and PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THE NEXT PART OF THE SERIES. I'm not exzagerating when i say those comments are so helpful and motivating (as all validation is) I don't know if I would've gotten anything posted before the Holidays if it weren't for the comments I got on the rest of this piece. Even the negative ones are nice to see so I can fix what I screw up! Enjoy!

Uma watched as Harry flirted with that freak. Her eyes narrowed even further as Audrey felt up her first mate’s arm, squeezing the muscle slightly. She could admit the girl was pretty. But they hadn’t even been moved in yet. They had come here for lunch after spending the night before at Evie’s castle.

“Carlos? You’re kinda crushing your burger,” Gil gave him a questioning smile.

“We’re not exclusive,” Carlos muttered under his breath, ignoring the brute’s confused look. It was clear he was talking to either himself or Uma, though. “We’re not. I have no right to be upset with him for flirting with that girl. He openly said he wants me to sleep with Ben and Gil. I have no right. He’s not my boyfriend. That’s for Auradonians. Nevermind that we’re in fucking Auradon. He’s a single man. He can be single with whoever he fucking wants.”

“I’m sorry, we’re sleeping together again?” Gil said with a happy smile.

“Down, boy,” Uma chastised. “Carlos. Harry wants you to sleep with them because he’s a little voyeurist and wants you to tell him every detail while you guys are having sex, ok? I’m sure he’s more than comfortable being exclusive if you ask him to.”

“I have,” Carlos snarled quietly as Audrey moved her hands to Harry’s waist. “On the Isle. A couple days before Mal showed up. He told me he didn’t want to limit himself.”

“Or maybe he didn’t want to limit you,” Uma snickered. Her laugh dropped when Harry edged even closer to her. He pecked her cheek before leading her over to the three. Carlos had given up on his crushed burger.

“Mates, Audrey ‘ere has offered to show us to our rooms,” Harry smirked. “And then Gil, I may need ye to vacate the premises for a little while once we get there.”

“Why would I—Oh, is Carlos coming over? Why can’t I stay?” Gil asked with a pout.

“He’s not coming, but I might be. In more ways than one,” Audrey smirked.

“He’s not—What more way—”

“You guys go ahead,” Carlos said loudly, cutting Gil off. He looked calm on the outside, but Uma had known him long enough to be able to see the rage simmering beneath his pale skin. He gave Harry a glower and said, “In fact, I’ll just call Ben since we’re rooming together until mote Isle kids cross over. I’m sure we’ll find something to do.

Harry just grinned, arousal clearly flooding his face, “Ah, ye’ll ‘ave to tell me all about it later, love. In vivid detail. If yer lucky, maybe I’ll tell you all about mine.”

“How about you keep that shit to yourself,” Carlos snapped and stormed off. Uma just snickered softly to herself as the boys fingers twitched as he walked away, grasping for the hilts of his swords that he wouldn’t get to have in their place for a long time.

“Pup!” Harry called after him, ignoring Audrey as he yelled for the smaller boy. Uma stood and waved for Audrey to start walking.

“Come on, Casanova. I’ll explain how you fucked up later,” Uma dragged Harry in the opposite direction of Carlos.

By the gods, this was going to be an interesting year.


	15. Update

Hi guys!

So, I know this fic is pretty old and I promised that the last chapter wasn't the end, so I just wanted to check in with you guys and make sure you guys still might want more? 

I just feel bad because this semester, school literally just took complete control over me (partially my own fault) and I just didn't have time for anything fun that I actually wanted to do. Regardless, I'm super hopeful you guys are still interested in this fic because I'm really hoping to work on it again.

If you are PLEASE leave a comment with what you might like to see in the sequel! I already know roughly what you guys might want but if there are some ships you're curious about or if you guys wanna read some smut, just let me know and I'll try and make it work in the fic so long as it doesn't destroy my plan!

If you guys are totally over it, let me know that too! Last thing i want to do is clutter an inbox with a story no one wants!

Please just leave a comment and let me know what you guys are thinking!


End file.
